


Fail

by creativityatbest



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, Real Scenarios, Riding, Shower Sex, bareback
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-25 22:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4978636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativityatbest/pseuds/creativityatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of D + P sex fails to showcase the more realistic side of an incredibly intimate act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Shower

_2015 - present_

Dan gasps, grin wide as his spine hits the cool shower tiles. Before him Phil pulls his shirt over his head, tossing it aside and working at his belt. Between the radio show, book writing, and tour planning it's been a while since Dan and Phil got any down time together. So Dan was beyond excited when he exited the shower to find Phil leaning on the sink, waiting for him. 

He turns the shower back on and flinches as the cold water runs across his previous hot body. Phil finally pulls his boxers down and sets his glasses aside. He steps in in front of Dan and pins his hands above him. 

Phil grins, eyes dark if not squinted from his lack of sight. "Hey baby boy. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Dan puckers his lips and Phil connects them roughly, one hand wound in Dan's thick curls and the other hitching the younger's thigh over his hip. Dan tries his best to reciprocate the kiss but Phil's needy, sloppy movements are driving him insane. Phil rough grinds their crotches together, the friction makes Dan gasp and kiss him even harder. 

Phil's kisses migrate to Dan's neck, making the younger squeak and shudder against the wall roughly. He can barely breath as so many feelings hit him so fast. Phil's hands slides between them and grips Dan's little but thick cock, jerking hard and fast. "Fuck!" Dan spasms, gripping Phil's wet hair for dear life. He bucks his hips maniacally into Phil's fist and bites his lip to not cry out. 

"God... you're so beautiful babe, flushed and pretty. Begging for my cock." Phil bites Dan's earlobe and pulls back, taking their lube from the bathtubs basin. Dan sighs and turns down the hot water, already steam is beginning to turn his hair into what closely resembles a pile of shaved pubes.

Dan's sigh turns to a squeal as Phil grabs his other thigh and hitches it over his hip. "Let me hold you."

Bad idea, Dan's mind echoes but the dark look of lust in Phil's eyes is enough to push Dan. "Just don't drop me."

"I won't. Promise." Phil holds Dan's bum and helps him hop upwards, pushing Dan on the tiled wall. Instantly Dan shivers and arches his back, the tiles are damn cold compared to the heat of the shower. 

Phil slicks his fingers, giving Dan a mischievous grin as he circles his hole, watching Dan shake and moan uncontrollably. Finally Dan grinds down on Phil's finger, pushing the entire digit inside of him. He gasps and his face scrunches as he struggles to adjust. Phil kisses the look away and rubs Dan's back encouragingly. "You're doing so well baby. I love you so much."

"L-Love you too." Dan mumbles, blunt fingernails dug into Phil's neck. 

Phil pumps his fingers slowly, loving the way Dan's cheeks tinted deep pink and his hips followed the slow movements. He couldn't get enough of Dan's expressions, his movements, his  _everything._ He was addicted to Dan, pure and simple. 

Phil added another finger and Dan moans loudly, voice bouncing off the restricting shower walls. "Phil hurry.. want you." 

"I know baby, one second." Phil adds his third finger and starts to multitask adding the lube to his cock. He sighs at the attention and kisses Dan's collarbone. 

Then Phil is sinking into him and Dan is screaming into his arm. 

That's when shower sex became a thing Dan would not let happen again. Phil foot slipped on the one area free of shower mat, he curses as his legs hits the side of the bath and sends them both tumbling to the ground. Dan screeches and grabs the dial to straighten them, instead he just turns the showers temperature all the way up and rips the handle off with him. He collapses on Phil's body, his head hitting the side of the bath. 

"Fucking hell!" 

Phil is quiet, mumbling words Dan can't figure out, his hand is covering his dick and there's a spot of blood on his head.   
  
"Phil? You okay?"

"I think I've got a concussion and my dick fucking  _hurts_." He moans out in pain and Dan screams as the hot water finally sets in. Water so scorching it's cold.

He quickly stumbles out of the shower, falling on his ass on the freezing carpet. Phil follows in suit, throwing up in the shower immediately after. He falls on his back, tears in his eyes.

"Let's never do that again." Dan whispers and crawls to him, setting his head on Phil's chest. 

"The shower won't turn off." Phil whispers after a few seconds, his eyes closed and face pale. 

"You're paying the water bill this month." Dan answers and kisses his cheek. "Now come one, we better get you to the hospital."


	2. Bug

_2012 - Three months after London move_

A choked moan leaves Dan's throat, his fingers dig into Phil's sweaty hair and his hips uncontrollably jolt into Phil's hand. Phil palms him harder in response and kisses his rosy red cheek. 

Dan was innocently editing his video in Phil's bed while Phil folded his laundry. Having some type of bicker over the socks he'd already stolen from the clean pile. Seconds later Phil's weight settled on Dan's hips and his shirt was across the room. 

Dan moaned again, his head tossing side to side as the waves of nonstop pleasure wrack his body. He feels tense and Phil's breath ghosting over his lips isn't helping. It's been so long since he's felt Phil's cool touch, his bare skin back again, his sweet kisses to Dan's most intimate of places.  

The fights had been nonstop ever since Dan's mum stumbled upon his phone. Seeing a few raunchy texts from Phil. She quietly took Dan aside and warned him away from his life as they lived in a holy household. That's when Dan snapped, his ripped himself and his fans apart. He ignored Phil for the whole year and rejected every idea of phan. It was the right thing to do, Dan was sure, until now. 

Now Dan's body was in overdrive, his senses were on fire and he'd missed this so fucking much. Phil's chaste kisses and warm nuzzles and the hand ruthlessly pumping his cock while he squealed and shuddered. But deep down, he felt as if something was missing, something _important._  Normally Phil was sweet and calm but not now, now he couldn't wait to pin Dan down and take him so hard he never wants to leave again. 

Dan can barely open his eyes, he has to squint because it the pleasure is over riding his basic motor skills. It's fucking amazing. There's a tight ball forming in his abdomen and he's breathing harder and harder with each pump, each swipe over his slit, each-  _holy fuck._

A large black triangle shaped bug is crawling up Phil's side, Dan stares at it, not only is it the size of a fucking nickel. It's also got fucking joints in it's legs. Large, defined, joints.  

Dan screams, kicking Phil hard in the stomach, he sends Phil back and off his bed. Dan cries out when the bug lands on the bed sheets and starts crawling straight for him. He jerks backwards and grabs a glass of water from the bedside. He slams the closed side on the bug, squashing it effectively. 

"Dan what the- DON'T KILL HIM." Phil jerks upwards and grabs the glass from Dan's fingers. He tosses it aside and Dan screeches as the bug slowly crawls forward, half it's body smashed. 

"Yes kill him! It's a monster Phil!" Dan reaches for Phil's new book and Phil sighs. He pushes Dan sideways off the bed and collects the large bug. "Open the window please." 

"Fuck you!" 

Phil threateningly walks near Dan and he screeches, breaking into giggles. Phil laughs and throws the bug out his window. 

"There. You are freeee." 

"Don't come back fucker!" 

Phil shuts the window and turns back to Dan, face lacking emotion. 

"Well. That's really puts a meaning to getting caught with your cock out."

"Go to hell I hate you so much."

That's when they start to laugh. Dan doubles over on the floor and Phil covers his mouth as he sits next to him, tucking himself back in his pajamas. 

Dan's heart suddenly feels full, as if something that was wrong previously has finally clicked back into place. All the air leaves his lungs as he's hit with the realization that everything is finally falling back into place. After half a year his life is finally leveling out again, his relationship has finally began to heal. The hole in his heart is filling again.

"Phil."

"Yes Dan?"

"I love. I love you so much I'm so sorry." 

Dan crawls into Phil's lap and Phil instantly wraps his arms around the younger boy. 

"Who knew that a bug would fix us?"

"Do not give that beast any credit."

"Rude."

"Fuck off." Dan whispers and connects their lips for what feels like the first time in a million years.  


	3. Google

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil leaves Dan hanging on a certain kink and leaves the innocent boy to look it up himself leading to some, less than excited, results.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I'm not trying to kink shame anyone and it is comepletly okay to do whatever you wish with ur partner as long as both are consenting.

_2009 ~ second ever week at Phil's_

Phil only told Dan his kinks on Dan's last day at Phil's house. They were in Phil's mum's car as Phil drove him to the station. Dan was humming some song he was learning on the piano and Phil was glancing at him, smiling every so often. 

"Fun week?" Phil asks, memory going back to Dan's third night here when he was still insanely nervous and asked Phil what a blowjob felt like over Chinese take out. 

Dan hums happily as an answer and grins at the window. "The best." 

"That's great!" 

"Except one thing."

Phil felt his stomach drop and his body tense. What had he done wrong? It was an amazing time for him. Had he pushed Dan too far to early? 

"You haven't told me any of your kinks."

Phil internally sighs and relaxes back into his seat. They're in the road leading into Manchester, which only meant traffic. 

"Um.. I'd say I like BDSM," he says easily, Dan's eyes grow wide and he turns to face him.

"What's BDSM?" 

Phil chuckled, still delighted by Dan's innocence. He places his open palm on the inside of Dan's thigh and turn to him. "It's basical-"

A car honking knocks Dan from his trance and cuts Phil's explanation short. "Shit." He mutters. "I swear this is the first time Manchester has ever been traffic-less." 

-~-

Something that Phil will soon learn is to never leave Dan hanging, especially on a topic as person related as BDSM because three nights later Dan was scrolling innocently through his laptop when he decided to Google it.

Dan slowly opened up the search bar and typed 'BDSM' simple enough. 

What he say horrified him. A woman was on her knees, somebody digging a knife in her back, another sat with chains attached to her legs, held up by clamps on her nipples, he shudders at the thought. He scrolls down and is finally met with a picture of the meaning. Bondage and Discipline, Domination and Submission, and. No, this can't be right. Sadism and Masochism! Surely Phil,  _his Phil,_ would never want to hurt someone for his own pleasure, _surely_ he wouldn't.

Dan finally scrolls to the photo that makes up his mind to never try this. A woman sat with her ankles to her thighs, she screamed a man dug a knife into one of her toes, the next photo showed the empty, red wound that used to be her big toe. 

At that Dan accidentally let out a loud shriek of surprise, he slams his laptop shut and breathes heavy. 

How could Phil like that?! What was wrong with him!? Was he going to do that to Dan? 

Dan shuddered as he imagined himself in those scenarios. Would sweet, kind, gentle Phil really cut his toe off for misbehaving! Is this real life?!

Against his will tears fell down Dan's face. But if he couldn't give Phil everything he wanted would he still love him? The answer was probably no, Phil needed someone kinky to torture. 

Wiping his tears away Dan made a decision. To keep Phil from leaving him he would just have to fake being into BDSM for a little while. 

Or forever.

-~-

Dan ran into Phil's house on instinct, he loved the feeling of walking into Phil's home and meeting the sweet scent of warmth and nature that always seemed to float through its old walls. 

"Dan!" Phil giggles behind him, locking his front door. "You need to wait for me!"

"No I don't!" Dan teased and raced up the stairs. Delighted he and Phil were acting so couple-y today. It made his heart swell. 

Phil laughs and runs up the stairs after him. Dan darts into Phil's room and shuts the door swiftly behind him. Next he throws his overnight bag (bookbag) in the corner by his dresser and falls back first on Phil's bed - staring up at Phil's mismatched poster collection. 

The door swings open and Phil barrels inside smiling, he collapses face first on top of Dan, forcing Dan's knees to bend over the bed and his feet to hit the floor. "I thought you'd ran into the guestroom."

"Nah. Didn't seem like fun."

"Yeah, the guestroom is pretty scary." Phil mutters sarcastically. 

"Shut up you knob." Dan pokes Phil in the side and he shudders, giggling. 

Phil readjust himself, he sets his hands on either side of Dan's head and and straddles his hips.

"So." Phil prompts and Dan smiles nervously. 

"So."

"Do you remember where we left off last time."

Dan swallows, he'd expected this but not so damn early. 

"Y-yeah." 

"Want to go a little farther?" Phil smirks and Dan can feel his stomach drop. 

"O-f course. I g-googled BDSM well you were gone and it looks really... good."

Phil smiles wildly and plants a hard kiss on Dan's neck. "I knew you'd like it."

"Yeah."

Phil pulls his shirt over his head and tosses it across the room. Dan is still speechless as his eyes scan Phil's body, the patches of dark hair on his chest, his broad shoulders, the sexy smirk on his lips as he watches Dan. "Your turn."

Dan looks around the room nervously. There doesn't seem to be handcuffs anywhere, or knives, or... Dan shudders at the thought.

Phil's smirk falls away as he see's Dan shiver. He runs his hands up and down Dan's side lovingly and kisses the side of his head. "Are you cold baby? Cause if you are you can keep your sweater on and I'll pull the blanket over us."

"No no. I'm fine, just nervous is all." Dan is completely and utterly on edge, afraid that the moment he looks away Phil would produce a knife.  

"That's alright. I was petrified my first time."

First time? Phil's had this done to him before? And he liked it?

Dan held his breath as Phil leaned down on him, he breathed steadily through his nose and couldn't bring himself to whimper as Phil placed a small kiss on his neck.

It felt ice, freezing his veins and spreading goosebumps along his entire body. Dan tenses and Phil stops immediately. 

"Dan? Seriously what's wrong?"

Dan shakes his head, he needed Phil, he couldn't say anything and make him leave. 

"No. Tell me please." 

Dan shakes his head again and pulls off his shirt, he pulls off his socks next and lays on the bed. Arms spread. 

"I love you Phil. It's okay. If it's your kink to take off people fingers and toes and shit I'll let you do it. Just don't leave me." 

Phil tilts his head to the side. Utterly confused until it finally hits him like a pile of bricks. 

"Oh,  _oh,"_ Phil's eyes widen and he leans back. "Dan, how did you look up BDSM?" 

"I just Googled it and stuff." Dan sniffs, rubbing at his know red eyes. 

Phil's eyes turn sympathetic and he leans against the headboard. "Come here if you like." 

Cautiously Dan crawls forward, still looking for signs of a knife in case this was another form of the kink. Phil grabs Dan's torso and pulls the boy into his lap so Dan was horizontal across his lap, his curly brown hair pressed to Phil's chest. 

"Dan, what you looked up was the more hardcore side of BDSM. In fact you saw a slasher fic. Something most BDSM contributors don't even think about trying." 

Dan nods, leaning his head on Phil's chest and staring at his knees until his eyes crossed. Phil kissed the side of his head.

"What do you like than?" Dan looks up at Phil with wide innocent eyes, causing Phil to smile gently. He pushes Dan's fringe back to place a kiss on his forehead. 

"Well I mostly like ties. But I guess I'm into the more soft core, compared to what you saw, of punishments. I like over stimulation and orgasm withdraw and vibrators and nipple clamps and whips, all that jazz." Phil catches Dan staring at him, looking small and terrified again. 

"Whips?" 

"Yes but don't worry. I'm never going to do anything you aren't comfortable with." Phil assures him, pulling Dan's body closer to his. "Do you want to just watch TV and we'll try this again some other time." 

Dan nods absently, staring at his lap before suddenly jerking forward. He pushes Phil's head up and kisses the bottom of his jaw. Phil giggles and holds Dan a bit tighter, leaning back. 

When Dan pulls away he's blushing like mad and playing with the loose strings on his pants. 

 _"_ And Dan?" Phil says as he grabs his laptop and flips it on before them. 

Dan murmurs to signal he's listening, his still pressed against Phil's chest, Phil giggles at the vibrations and pecks his hair. 

"Never ever think I'm going to make you do something you don't want to. Always always say when you are uncomfortable and never try to be someone else to impress others. I love you, don't make that everything, make that another part of me." 


End file.
